


peace and falling

by deareli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Poetry, Read at Your Own Risk, Self Harm, Trigger Warnings, poem, suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deareli/pseuds/deareli
Summary: peace is the same as the feeling of falling
Kudos: 2





	peace and falling

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a vent, y'know? tryna kick my habits and all that   
> i suck at poetry sorry

in my body, my mind, all i feel is static

like the static that appears around old vhs videos

my mind fizzes and glitches every moment,

never giving me a moments peace.

i don't know what peace feels like, 

only the slice of a blade and the blood that pools after

or the burning of alcohol on my throat followed by the floaty feeling

peace only comes after i hurt myself

to me, peace and falling are one in the same

i fly through life,

sometimes falling with a blade in my hand or a pill in my mouth

and sometimes i am close to the ground and the oblivion it brings

and yet, right before i crash- i stop.

i hover in midair, unable to fall any further

because something is holding me up

to me, peace and falling are one in the same, 

and i hope to find peace again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked it or what you think it means


End file.
